123429-elder-gems-vs-prestige
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- i agree with what your saying here but uve hit upon somehthing i think you could move eldergem current rewards to the glory vendor And the Prestige vendor and just remove them completly from the game would probably do the trick :) then just make the cost on both sides even in temrms of glory vs prestige | |} ---- ---- ---- yes im aware that there is currenly no rating for pvp gear! and i agree with u also except on the pve gear... i am under the assumption the rating will return and the gear to buy at the moment (all epics have equal stats) is just a boost to pvpers to catch up on pvp before Drop 5 hits and ratings return. if so by your logic if we changed to make it equal NOW and allow all pve by glory what ur saying would put us in a STL grind would put us in tier gear...stupid and illogical.. then ratings return and its uneven again | |} ---- ---- It should be noted that, if I recall correctly, there WILL be cosmetic gear that will require rating. Unless that's changed, and if it has, feel free to correct me. | |} ---- Im not denying the fact that pvp isnt awesome myself at the moment but really if u want to have an alt, say or example all the ability points by gems alone (excluding) dailies its like 1 and a half per month where as the player above did em all in two weeks thats what i mean. i cant see why it cant be less obvious difference! See it from my point of view 50 since the first week and all the ability points and amp points ages ago. get new players into the game and say we are pve orientated.. new players WANT to catch the ones since start thats for sure to be able to compete, so they go pvp and were left with ppl pvping for amps/ab when we would much prefer em in pve. | |} ---- am far as im aware the rating will return apologies if im wrong. u can aquire elder gems in pvp so i dont get ur logic here. unless of course u mean dalies in which case yeah :) | |} ---- Yes that's correct Vic at least as far as I am aware. The problem is, that elder gems cap so much slower in pvp than pve, since this is only a new change, literally people who played since launch (including me) have only just managed to cap their ability/amp points with the new change. Before we were struggling to be able to get the rest because of the ridiculous amount of EG cost it is for them :P (Plus I went for action sets first) My logic is that there is a bunch of attainable amp/ability points for doing pve, the gold medal points, the rep ones etc etc. There was no fair way of being able to get them through pvp. Maybe they should change and put them behind a rating, but I feel that it should be a low/average rating so not to deter people. In the state of pvp how it is now, that would be pretty silly thing to do, noone queues rated :( | |} ---- ---- ---- Unfortunately that's the truth. People are never happy. But in this case, it's a valid point to be honest. PvP allows for faster AMP/Point unlock then using the Elder Gems. | |} ---- I did say that i am happy with the game more that happy actually and also happy that pvpers can pvp again. its was not my orignal argument at all! but to get a reply like that from a debate here which is healthy. So thats for that valuable reply :) | |} ---- :) i agree with you. also make u sad looking at spock now doesnt it :( LLAP | |} ---- ---- Except it requires me to do PvP....which I don't like. | |} ---- And who to say it wont get the elitist saying..... go grind pvp for max amp/ab points cause u can do it in 2 weeks before u can join us in raid happens......inc hate on me:P | |} ---- If they want to run their raid or guild that way, that's their decision. We're happily raiding without maxed out points and it works just as fine. :) So no fear there. | |} ---- So what I'm saying, is go to PvE. This problem addresses all the PvP players saying, "I don't like PvE". Maybe you just want it to cost more prestige. The 100000 prestige to get all the abilities and amps is not a fast grind for someone that isn't playing all day. | |} ---- Aye same here im Kidding of course :) but there is some elite looming in the shadows....*insert lame ghost from scooby doo :) | |} ---- Sure, go PvE and then run into a massive discrepancy? There's 2 massive differences between PvE and PvP. First off, PvP is not restricted to daily caps like certain PvE points and PvP points are unlimited, unlike PvE points (No I'm not counting renown points, as they're simply not feasible anymore). Lets face it. PvP has unlimited points, where PvE has 6 of each (1 Path, 1 Shiphand + Adv, 2 Dung, 2 daily zones. Correct me if I'm wrong). With 2 of each requiring you to do dailies for up to a month. All I'd like to see is a realistic way for PvErs to grind unlimited points without being restricted by how much rep they can get a day or other stuff like that. With points being available for Prestige, making them available for Glory (Or heavily reducing renown costs) seems fair to me. Someone should not be required to do dailies every day for a month and having to rely on EGs (Which are supposed to be back up), simply because he does not want to PvP. | |} ---- Why are you discounting renown? Beyond the two cheap AMP tier unlocks the unlimited ones cost 8000 prestige. That's 10-20 matches if my math is still working. If you queue for Vet. Shiphands it should take 10-20 runs to grind out the 200k renown as long as you avoid the longer ones. | |} ---- ---- There is no endless grind method to doing it from PvE but if you're that bothered I think you can just go and jump into a load of Walatiki's and not give a damn about winning...I don't know if that's the fastest way to gain Prestige but I think it is the most straightforward! AMPs: Containment R-12 Crimson Badlands Northern Wastes Gold in all Shiphands + 1.5k Renown Gold Stormtalon's Lair Gold Kel Voreth Path Level 15 200k Renown 320 Elder Gems Ability: Blighthaven The Defile Gold Skullcano Gold Sanctuary of the Swordmaiden Path Level 30 300k Renown Gold All Adventures + 2k Renown 400 Elder Gems | |} ---- That would be 6 total abilities and 7 total amps if you count the "cheap" PvP ones. No Dailies involved Gold SSM Gold SC Renown Adventure Renown Expensive PvP Path In theory this could be done in a couple weeks as well. Is it harder to do gold SSM and SC than it is to grind prestige? Sure is, is it more enjoyable? For a PvEer, I imagine it would be, especially since you can earn a title and holograms for gold completion. EDIT: Many daily zones no longer take a full 30 days to complete. Each was given a 15% boost to rep natural for level 50 quests, as well as guild rep boost. | |} ---- It's not about who posted first, it's about who proved someone else was wrong more voraciously. | |} ---- I know i was trying to be playful instead of negative. =/ | |} ---- Haha, I was doing the same! Just a commentary on internet discourse. | |} ---- ---- Well sure if you and the rest of your team is Gold Vet SSM capable you have options the rest of us filthy casuals don't have :lol:. Vet Shiphands and PvP are quite a bit more approachable IMO. I guess the real story is that there are multiple paths to get there and there are equivalent speed PvE paths to the PvP one. Even still I like the idea of unlimited unlocks for Glory. Honestly the lengthy tier point unlock grinds should never have been a thing IMO. Two weeks for somebody who's motivated sounds far more reasonable. | |} ---- Unless 5 man shiphands have massively, massively increased renown gain there's no way you're doing it in 10-20 shiphands. A solo shiphand awards a measily 1.5k renown with boosts. Have fun running Infestation 200 times for one ability point. Even back when we ran vet adventures all day long I barely got more than 25-30k renown a day. Farming renown is not feasible at all without renown trains. Oh and as for vet dungeons, the AMP/Ability points are still restricted to one per run. So unless you're the only one that needs them you'll be running them more than once, which means it's not really all that much faster than farming prestige. | |} ----